Demon's Hand
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Dipper didn't know that he was always a puppet. The special one out of everyone in this year. And he would soon belong to Bill, as the new vessel for the demon powers and soul. And he was so close to freeing the other monsters from Bill, but this time, the demon had the right pieces. (Song Fic of the English traslation for Coraline ending theme, tweaked a bit to fit the story)


**I don't own the song or Gravity Falls**

 **One Shot**

 **Demons Hand**

 _Creaking is the book so gently_

Dipper blew on the cover of journal 3 as he looked at the gold six finger hand. It was gleaming in the low light, he blinked as he looked at it. Unknown to _him,_ someone was watching. Someoen was smirking, as Dipper moved it to the side and looked at him.

 _Side to side calling your name_

All he needed was the boy to open the book, then his world was unleashed again. All he needed was someone to open the book and go looking. Then his plan wa sin motion. This boy was perfect, this boy was going to be the main part of it all. He just needed that journal to be read again, one little adventure.

 _Never ever ever ever open the book._

Dipper didn't notice that this was all in the plan, a he opened the book. And thus started the chai nor events planed out, and ready I wait. Dipepr didn't know that he was being lead by a leash the whole time. The whole time he was a puppet, even before that day came where he was truly made a puppet.

 _Things won't be the same!_

It was all going to plan, the boy will be his, the perfect vessel and puppet. Everyone was going as he thought, as he knew they would. The boy didn't know he was nothing but a tool, he tired to warn the kid. But no one listens, they never do. But that always did work in his favor, simple minded humans, but they always have brought one that was special. And he was lucky he was the one who found that one in the world of is year. And he wouldn't lose the leash on this puppet.

 _Crawling is the demons hand_

Dipper turned another page in the book, as he blinked slowly. He could never put it down, each day was more of a adventure. Dipper thought he was becoming stronger, he was being more of a man. He smiled as he re read another page, this was something he wish was a career. Unknown to him it would be a life for him soon.

 _Searching for its prey_

The boy was doing well, it wouldn't be long before he coudl take what was his. Pine Tree would be his, with a vessel that can hold his soul, the boy will give into him. It was perfect, but Bill knew he couldn't celebrate yet. He had to keep the grip on the reigns, he almost Lost control of the boy after that small point where he went a little crazy inside the body. But it was perfect for his powers, the kind would soon not be human, so the human things wouldn't weight him down.

 _Soon you'll be caught next, trapped in the demons web!_

Dipper correct another page in the jounral, he wasn't the best speller. He yawned and closed the journal putting it away in the nightstand. And turned off his light, he covered up and stared out the window. Dipper frowned as he felt eyes stare at him, but he didn't think anything of it. But he didn't notice the eyes of ghost like people watching him.

 _Ruuuun...Saaaaaave us...Please save our souls!_

Bill scowled, the boy was too close, if he helped the other monsters, then he'd lose control of them. Their souls was his, most of them anyway, he was their master. AnFind out souls before the full moon.d PIne Tree was freeing them, he had to hurry a bit more with his plan, or this could wind up a horrible disaster. The kid had to learn the that wheel didn't matter, all that matter of being his puppet and vessel. The kid would learn that that life can be fun and happy, if he'd stop fighting it.

 _Find our souls before the full moon._

Dipper didn't know the other monsters wanted his help,he didn't know they were trapped. He didn't know a lot of things, but most knew he was marked. They gave small hints to help the kid, trying to tell him that he was being used and controlled. But the pre teen didn't know, and it was becoming hard to tell him they needed help!

 _Make sure the demon doesn't find you._

Bill laughed at the others attempts to warn his vessel, but he knew Pine Tree wouldn't notice. He would win, this game was in his favor. It was all his now, the boy was ready, in at here days time the boy would be ready! On the full moon the kid would be fully marked and ready for his soul. Pine Tree would love it eventually, most vessels fought for a few years, but then they broke.

 _A darker soul in your body will surely cause, the demon will eat you to!_

Dipper felt like something was coming, something he didn't want to come. He felt scared, and somehow, giddy. Another side of him seemed to be happy and ready for what was to come. And they scared the boy more, as the days began to pass, faster then he wanted. Staring out of the window on a Full moon, the forest that day was oddly silent, fear was heavy in the air. then Dipper saw yellow and then blackness.

 _Find out souls before the full moon. Make sure the demon doesn't mind you. A darker soul in your body will surely cause. The demon will eat you too!_

It was time! Nothing was the same, but soon the boy would accept that. Just not now.

 _Crawling is the demons hand. Searching for its prey. Soon you'll be caught next, trapped in the demons web!_

 **Okay so anyone who wants to use this idea can. I just needed that off my chest. Red and review, Pm if you want to use it!**


End file.
